Headaches and Houses
by MissMizpah
Summary: Chuuya Nakahara gets pretty bad migraines, but his partner telling him about their new house right after being smacked in the head by a decently sized tree branch by a few teenagers doesn't seem to help.


Chuuya Nakahara had absolutely terrible luck with houses, parks, and partners.

He realized this within a few hours of being smacked in the head with a tree branch and landing in the dead, itchy grass underneath his bench. _This park was supposed to be the quiet one._ Chuuya quickly leapt to his feet, searching for whoever had rudely interrupted his studying. The only clue he could find was the hushed, angry whispers from far up the oak tree he had sat himself under, thinking he had found the perfect spot to study. He was wrong.

After a moment or two of glaring up at the tree in deadly silence, he decided to make the trek back to his apartment. The whispers had disappeared after a few very loud expletives and the rustling of more branches, leading Chuuya to believe the culprits had left. As he grabbed his notebook from under the bench where it had fallen, a wave of dizziness brought him to his knees. _I must just be tired, there's no way the branches hit me that hard._

The walk back to his apartment was hell, the way it was everyday. The city smelled like smog and pollution, and for every homeless person he saw there were at least five rats. Even after five years of living in the heart of Yokohama, the sights and smells made his stomach churn in protest. Or was that from the oncoming headache? Either way, Chuuya had to grasp at the grimy brick walls on the way back and try to ignore the stares he was getting. People were used to seeing him walk this way almost every day, but never like this.

Eventually his battered apartment building came into sight, and Chuuya's disgust only increased. Garbage was littering the tiny piece of grass his landlord had decided to call a lawn, and a raccoon skittered away from underneath a bag as he walked up the sidewalk. He stopped and stared in annoyance. What kind of person can't even be bothered to move their garbage an extra few feet to where the actual cans were? With a sigh, he pulled up his sleeves and got to work, his pride pushing through the dizziness and pain.

The next day Chuuya woke up to a throbbing headache and the feeling of someone looming over him. As he opened his eyes groggily, he could see the bandages and flop of brown hair that belonged to his partner in crime. Well, not really. Chuuya always ended up doing most of the work while his lanky partner watched, only helping when he felt it was _really_ necessary, which was almost never.

"Dazai," he grumbled out. "Why the fuck are you here?" he went to pull his hat down over his face, but winced in pain when he hit empty air and smacked down on his forehead. _Since when did I have a lump that size on my head?_ Dazai snorted as he watched.

"What did you do to your yourself?" he asked. "Did you pass out drunk again or did some kid mug you? I suppose that would explain why you're so poor." The brunette sauntered towards his kitchen with a smirk, grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer.

"I don't need your help asshole. And for your information, it was an accident in the park, nothing to worry about." Chuuya grumbled his way off of the couch, steadying himself on the wall as he got up, struggling to even move his feet.

"What happened? How the hell does an _accident in the park_ give you a lump that size?" Dazai noticed the redhead struggling to move and jogged over to him. When he reached him he immediately steadied him with his arms, trying to keep him upright. He quickly brushed away his unruly hair in the attempt to get a kiss and an icepack on the fast forming lump that had appeared on Chuuya's forehead.

"Some kid was climbing the tree above me and knocked some branches down. I'm fine, really, I just need to sit down for a minute." He started pushing Dazai away in protest, but instead he was pulled closer and wrapped in his partners warm coat. The coat blocked the harsh lighting of his apartment, and he didn't think he could stand on his own if he tried, so eventually he gave up struggling and sank even further into Dazai's body.

"Well, whatever happened, you don't look so hot." Dazai drew him closer as he began walking down the hallway. "Lay down for a little while, I'm going to get you some aspirin." Chuuya felt himself being set down on the bed, and he burrowed his way into the covers, trying to relax as his body began burning up. Dazai finally returned after what felt like hours, empty handed and with a sigh of exasperation.

"Chuuya, do you not have anything but wine here? I didn't barely even see any food." The bed dipped as the brunette climbed in, gently worming his way under the covers until his arms were wrapped around Chuuya and his breath was hot on his neck.

"No idiot, you took all my pain meds, remember?" He whispered a reply, not trusting his voice to go any higher.

"Mmm, I suppose I did. That's what you get for smacking me over the head with your wine bottle though." The words sounded like they were supposed to sting, but Dazai's voice was laced with concern. "Do you want me to call a doctor? I'm sure-"

"No Dazai, you know I can't afford that." Chuuya sighed. "Let me sleep it off, I promise I'll be fine. You know how my headaches can get."

"You've never had something this bad though. What if it's serious? I can't have you dying tonight Chuuya, I just bought you a gift." As curious as he was about this "gift," Chuuya could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, lulled to sleep by his partner's voice and the arms wrapped around his waist.

"In case you're wondering, I bought that house you've been drooling over for the past month."

"You did what?"


End file.
